Pookie Playhouse (Savage)
Pookie Playhouse is a TV show airing on The Savage Network every thursday at 9:00am on the 'Pookie Palace' block. It currently has two seasons, and will be renewed for third and fourth seasons, but dates were never specified. It is mainly aimed at penguins aged 2-6, although some 7 and 8 year olds may be drawn into it. Most episodes are 25 minutes long excluding commercial breaks. About The series centers around three siblings named Lillie, Yuki and Tom. It is about a treehouse made for the pookies by their architect father, and the pookies have adventures in the treehouse, as well as letting their imaginations run wild, all while trying to avoid their rude next door neighbor, Marco von Morette. Characters Lillie DeFraude - Lillie is a bubbly, naïve and people-oriented penguin. She only sees the best in people, and is very gullible. Lillie is also warmhearted, friendly and affectionate. She loves teddy bears, princess dresses, magic, and the color pink. Yuki DeFraude - Yuki is easily excitable and outdoorsy, and really likes magic, science and dogs. She loves watching movies and hopes to be an actress. She is somewhat of a diva, but is an overall nice person who is easy to get along with. Tom DeFraude - Tom is a quiet pookie, but is very loyal and has a vivid imagination. He wouldn't give up his sisters for nothing, and deeply cares for them. He is trustworthy, friendly and always one for hugs. Once he breaks out of that crusty, hard, shell, he will be your bestest friend. Marco von Morette - Marco's mother is a famous actress who starred in some of CP's best films. He enjoys flaunting his valuables to the pookies, and has some of the stinkiest farts imaginable, as seen in "The Fart Of Doom", where one of his farts was so stinky, it drove everyone out of town. Maren and Liam DeFraude - Lillie, Yuki and Tom's parents. Kendall DeRoche - Kendall, the new girl in school, is calm, collected, athletic and Tom's love interest. She is very cocky at times but a friend at heart. She loves to oil paint and play the violin. Nicki DeRoche - Kendall's kid sister who is in Grade Primary (kindergarten). Nicki is a Teddy Town superfan and loves kittens, the color pink and Episodes 'If you see *, it means the episode was not aired yet. ' Season 1 #'Pilot: '''Liam finishes his surprise for his children, and the pookies explore the treehouse, with wifi connection, electricity and more. #'Wooed In: 'Marco wooes in Lillie into getting a lifetime supply of strawberry ice cream, only to make clones of her, and Yuki and Tom cannot tell which clone is which. #'The Fart Of Doom: 'Marco makes an extremely stinky fart, and the fart is to stinky it drives everybody out of town. #'The Field Trip: 'Lillie, Yuki, Tom and their classmates go on a trip to the Cove. #'The New Kid: 'Yuki quickly makes friends with Kendall, the new kid in Miss Rhodes' second grade class, which makes Tom jealous, as he develops a crush on Kendall. #'Saved By The Date: 'Tom unknowingly goes on a mini date with Kendall, set by his sisters and mumu. Tom surprisingly hits it off with Kendall, and realize they have lots in common. #'Pre-K Terror: 'Lillie gets bullied by the second grade school bully, Elise, at school. #'Duh Duh Job Fight: 'Liam and Marco's father Wesley have a fight over who has the better job, and Yuki breaks it up with a song. #'The Old Days: 'Lillie, Yuki and Tom remember themselves back when they were babies while reading memory books. #'Pristine And Prestigious: 'Lillie, Yuki and Tom meet Bobbi Castrilli, an eight year old dubbed "The Richest Pookie In The World" by media. #'Calm And Cool: 'The weather over 40 degrees in the neighborhood, so Maren buys over 10 fans and icepacks to keep the family cool! It's a real hassle for Maren, because she could never seem to relax. #'The Switch: 'Tom and Marco get in an arguement and they switch bodies. Season 2 #'The Slumber Party: 'Lillie, Yuki, Tom, Kendall and other friends have a slumber party in the treehouse. #'Caffiene Crazy: 'Completely by accident, Maren leaves her latte on the counter and Lillie takes a sip, and goes insane. #'Sweet But Scary: 'When the family and Kendall go on a trip to Tanzanite Park, Kendall will need some courage to go on a big and scary roller coaster. #'Fly Fiasco!: 'When the DeFraude family goes out for the day, Tom and Yuki get attacked with flybites, because they declined the bugspray Lillie, Maren and Liam offered them. #'Kendall DeRoche, JR: 'The pookies meet Kendall's younger sister Nicki, and it isn't smooth sailing, as Nicki is very pushy. #'The Davenports: 'Lillie, Yuki and Tom meet Abigail and Coco Davenport, the most popular kids in school. #'The Cousin Shack: 'While going camping with Kendall and Nicki, they take a stop at a smoothie shop owned by Kendall and Nicki's cousin, Yanielle. #'No Duty For This Mom: 'Maren tries to avoid jury duty, failing each time. #'Logo Anarchy: '''While having a movie night in the treehouse, Lillie gets scared from an opening logo. Category:A to Z Category:Savage's Lab Category:Club Penguin Category:TV Shows